Be My Shield and I'll be Your Heart
by deniisevl96
Summary: After Gajeel and Levy had to re-experience something from the past, they admit they share feelings for one another and try to live a life of a happy couple with a few goofs. (Includes NaLu GrUvia JeRza Miraxus and OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will take place a year after the Tartarus arc that is going on right now on the manga. I hope you guys enjoy this story as I'm excited to start it because GaLe is my favorite shipping of all time! Ok well here it is guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or reference that will be used in this story.**

** The Chosen Six...I Mean Nine!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Magnolia the birds chirping and singing, the citizens walking around the streets smiling. As always the city was never quiet because of a certain guild that resided in the middle of it, this guild was well known all around the the country of Fiore because of the powerful mages that made up this guild... and because of certain property damage that was bound to happen anywhere that these powerful mages went.

Our story begins inside of the guild's hall where everyone always seems to be having a jolly time, drinking, eating, and laughing expect for two certain mages that always had to fight ever since they were children.

"What did you call me you fucking popsicle brain?"

"You heard me you freaking pyro!" The two mages were bumping foreheads and baring their teeth ready to go full on out on a fight when suddenly...

"Gray-sama your clothes!" The mage looked down to see that he was only in his boxer briefs and began to panic as he didnt know when he took of his clothes.

"When the hell did my clothes come off?!" The black hair mage started to frantically scan his surrounding to see if he was able spot to his clothes anywhere around but he had no luck and sighed full of disappointment.

Suddenly a young woman with a slim figure, a maroon colored dress, large breasts and white hair came up to him with a big smile, " here you go Gray, we know to always keep a spare of clothes for you because this always seems to happen " she handed him the clothes and continued to smile with her blue eyes shining ad she did so.

"Thanks Mira nice to know I can always count on you."

From the other side of the guild hall there was a man with long raven colored hair, wardrobe that consisted mostly of the color black and had piercings all over his body observing what was occurring. His attention went off of what was occurring on the opposite side as a woman with short purple hair, a green shirt, and white long skirt put a bowl with a bunch of bolts and nuts on his table.

"About time you guys finally gave me my order," he said coldly not taking his sight off of the bowl he was now looking at.

"Sorry Gajeel but you know that the guild is always busy so it might take us a while" the other woman said apologeticly.

Gajeel began to gesture with his hand for the woman to leave but she stayed and stared at him for five seconds, " can I help you with something Kinana?" he asked.

The woman shuck her head and smiled at him, "Levy told me to ask you if you can help her moves some very heavy books from her dorm in Fairy Hills later." Gajeel rose and eyebrow and gave the woman a questioning look. She couldn't help herself but giggle, "don't worry she already asked Erza if it's ok."

"Aaand?" he added.

"Its completely fine as long as you don't make a mess." She then waved good bye at the mage and went on to a different table to give the people their food.

The man began to eat all the metal that was infront of him slowly savoring the flavor, "this taste like shit," he said under his breath so that no one would hear him.

Everything seemed to be peaceful in the guild as no more fights were happening which was something odd in this guild but suddleny the serenity was broken when Laki stormed into the building breathing heavily as all the other mages stared at her confusingly as they were waiting for her to talk when finally, "Levy has been taken from Fairy Hills!" she shouted in between breaths.

"No Levy-Chan!"

"What who in the world would take Levy?!"

"We must go and retrieve Levy!"

Everyone in the guild was beginning to yell and shout saying how they needed to go and rescue the poor petite bluenette when suddenly they heard a door slam from the upstair part of the building. Everything went silent as all eyes landed on a short man well over two feet accompanied by Mira the same woman that handed Gray extra clothes earlier.

"Listen everyone we will most certainly go to the aid of our young Levy but not everyone can go so I shall select only a few of you to go and retrieve her," he then stayed silent for a few seconds as every person of the guild began to whisper to eachother wondering who would be selected.

Mira getting annoyed with everyone talking clenched her hands into fists and yelled in an angry tone, "everybody quiet and let master continue!" as it was rare for this gentle woman to yell at them they all listened and awaited for the master to contiue speaking.

Master Makarov cleared his throat first and continued, " yes thank you Mira, now as I said I will only select a few people to go as I do not want the guild to be unattended. So to finish everything off the people going on this quest will be all of team Natsu alongside with Gajeel. Now please will all of you come to my office very quickly." He began to walk to the room where he'd had come from to wait for the mages he had selected.

"Levy-chan don't worry we'll bring you back to the guild I promise," said Lucy, a young woman with blonde hair that reached under shoulder length, wearing a pink striped tank top made up of different shades, light jean shorts and white sandals. It was obvious that she was crying about her best friend as there was tears visibly flowing down her cheeks.

"Lucy don't cry, we'll bring Levy back just watch," said a cherry hair young man that went by the name of Natsu Dragneel, he was wearing white bottoms with a black top that had one sleeve with the other arm showing off his guild mark, and finally a white muffler that he made clear was given to him by his father, Igneel.

"It's just that everything happens to Levy-chan and it sickens me because she always ends up hurt" the blonde said in between weeps.

"Well crying won't help Levy at the moment Lucy, so let's head up to master's office to see what he wants to talk to us about," said Erza Scarlett, she was known all around Fiore because of her strengrh and honor. She was easily visible to be Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard with Mira not to far behind. She wore a white collored sleeveless shirt with frills on it, and a dark blue skirt.

"Erza-san is right Lucy-san let's go an see what master has planned out for us," said a sweet and innocent voice. The voice belonged to Wendy Marvell one of Fairy Tail's youngest mages but also being one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers. She had short hair that reached above her shoulders and her outfit was mostly white with a few red ribbons here and there.

"Right let's just go, " replied Lucy wiping her tears from her eyes, "Thank guys," she added giving her friends a warm smile that they all loved to see.

As they all walked upstairs Gajeel stayed behind, people were staring at him a bit dumbfounded as he hadn't moved since Laki had yelled out the incident that had occurred, "why, why the shrimp?" he felt his hands turn to fist and beginning to shake, "why couldn't it had been me who they took instead of her?!" he punched a wall near him leaving his fist mark on it causing some of the other mages to back away, "wait I know why, " he said "because they're cowards to go up against anyone else!" he shouted all this inside his head.

"Gajeel-kun" he snapoed out of his thoughts at the sound of a voice addressing him.

"What? " he responded coldly.

"Please protect Gray-sama, Juvia knows that he is strong but she still does not wish for the love of her life to be hurt." The voice belonged to Juvia Lockser, she was known to be a little stalkish towards Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's ice wizard but she didn't do it to seem obsessive heavens no she did it because she didnt want her beloved falling in love with her love-rival Lucy Heartfilia.

Gajeel just walked away from her not saying a word and just waving good-bye as he walked up the stairs. He stopped a few steps up and didnt turn around "I can't protect stripper over there while I'm trying to save and protect the shrimp understood, so if something happens to him I'm sorry." Juvia nodded her head in understanding as she was one of the few people that the iron dragon slayer got along with and acually understood what he meant even when his words sounded harsh.

"Good luck out there," she shouted cheerfully, "Juvia knows you will be successful in this mission as long as Gray-sama is with you!" she added while waving good-bye everyone around her sweat dropped at what she had just said.

* * *

At the top floor there was two rooms one that was the infirmary where members who got hurt badly would be healed and of course the master's office. As they entered the room they could see a dark oak desk with a tall chair behind it, ontop the chair was Master Makarov Dreyar himself, Fairy Tail's third and sixth master and one of the ten wizard saints. He was a very small man that didnt reach up to three feet, he had barely any hair and what he had was white, he wore his wizard saint robe which was white with gold details on it and a huge blue symbol on the back. He looked up to see that all the wizards he had said early were there present to hear what he had to say to them. The old man gestured for his children, as he liked to call them that to bring themselves in and make themselves comfortable.

Erza was the first to speak sitting on one of the chairs opposite from him, "Master what is it? Do you have any hints as to who could've taken our Levy?"

"Levy-Chan..." Lucy said this quietly as she sat next to Erza crossed leg with her hands on her lap and both trembling.

"We aint got time to just sit here and talk!" shouted a voice from behind. Everyone turned around to see the man who had said that. It was Gajeel with a furious face, "I don't know about you guys but I ain't gonna stand here and loose time! I'm going out right now to save Shrimp if it's the last thing I do!" he added.

"Will you let me explain myself first!" shouted the master back at him slamming a hand on his desk. Gajeel tensed himself up to hearing the old man yell at him. Makarov calmed down and continued, "Very well," he added he reached to grab a letter from the drawer inside his desk and put it on top for everyone to see, "I recieved this letter a few moments before Laki had walked in to give us the unfortunate news, it says that they have Levy and are looking for a fair battle with them, that if we win we'll get Levy back but if we loose that they will keep her and that we will never see her again."

"What this is unacceptable!" shouted Gray Fullbuster from behind Erza. The red head turned to look at him nodding as to signal that she agreed.

"Master we'll bring Levy back to the guild so she can laugh, smile and cry with her family that we are," everybody turned to see Wendy who was smiling and had a reassuring look in her eyes.

"Can we know who sent this letter?"

"Yes of course Natsu," replied Makarov nodding his head, everyone gave him their full attention and awaited his answer, "the people who sent this are..." everyone waited for him to finish, "Yomazu and Kawazu, the two crooks who attacked Levy and brutally beat Gajeel on Tenroujima."

Upon hearing this Gajeel couldnt help himself and ran towards the master's desk, enraged he punched it and the looked straight into Makarov's eyes, "Tell me where those mother fuckers took her! I need to go and save her! I won't let them harm her at least not again!"

Makarov smiled of what was occurring right before him, "They took her to the outskirts of Magnolia, where we hid Lucy when..." he was interrupted.

"Yea I know where now." He left the building and started to head out to his destination. He slammed the door with all his strength as everyone else watched him.

Wendy was the first to speak, " If I may say so, if its only two people why are you sending six of us..." she stopped remembering something, "sorry I mean nine of us." she finished smiling at the three exceeds that were present in the room with them.

"Wendy my dear the reason why I'm sending all of you is because two of you will be fighting while the others try to escape with Levy with them while the crooks are distracted," he answered.

"Very well we will shall choose who fights on our way over there," the red head got up and began to walk away, "Master... I promise upon my blade that we shall bring Levy back no matter what." Everyone followed after her and Makarov couldn't help himslef but smile as he saw his children all grown up leave.

* * *

The six mages along with their winged friends were heading towards their destination running at full speed. Every single one of them with their own thoughts in their heads...

"We'll bring you back to your family Levy dont worry."

"Levy I have watched out for you since we were children and I willl continue to do so as long as we live."

"I may not talk to you as much but you're still a Fairy Tail member and we're bringing you back."

"Levy-chan hold on we're going to save you."

"Levy when you come back I promise I will let you read to me anytime you desire some company."

"Shrimp, I'm sorry for ever hurting you! I ain't never going to do it again and I swear upon my life that I will protect you from any more harm!"

They were suddenly take out of their thoughts when then three exceeds all stood infront of them with a serious questioning look on their faces. The white exceed. Charla was the one who spoke, "Have you decided on who will be the ones engaging in battle?" she asked with her arms crossed infront of her. The mages all looked at eachother wondering who would be the right choice. The exceed sighed upon seeing as they weren't prepared, "Seriously you six how can you be so unprepared when we're talking about a guild mate?!" she shouted.

"Gajeel is obviously one of the ones that will fight," everyone turned to see Erza who was with her arms crossed, "he's fought against these two criminals before so he knows what kind of tricks they can pull off."

"They'll pay for taking Shrimp!" Gajeel shouted while crackig his knuckles.

Lucy began to slowly walk towards Erza with her head down, "Er-er-erza let me be the second person in battle please!" the red head could see that her team mate was pleading for this. Her brown eyes were watery amd ready to shed tears but she was holding them in, "Please I want to help out the most I can if fighting those two montsers is something then I'll proudly do it!"

Erza smiled and put her hands on Lucy's shoulders, "Very well you can go but be safe Lucy and don't you dare let those two beat you." The blonde nodded in response and a smile grew upon her beautiful soft face. "Very well that leaves Natsu, Gray, Wendy and myself as the search/rescue party exceeds included!"

"Right!" everyone shouted in unison and rose their hands and made the Fairy Tail hand signal.

* * *

"Wake up you stupid runt!" a small body with blue hair went flying across the room almost unconscious, "Come on if you die now our fun will be ruined!" the body was kicked once again.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" she shouted in pain. Her hazel eyes were watery and her vision was nearly blind. She coughed and saw that a blood had come out. She looked up to see if she could see who her kidnappers were but nothing her vision was just too damaged, "Please," she said painfully, "Please stop, I'm too weak and frail..." she coughed again.

"Did you hear that Yomazu? She wants us to stop hahahahahahaha peron!"

"It's just to beautiful to hear this little bitch pleading Kawazu!" a maniacal laugh followed after.

"Gajeel... I need you..."

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter I'm going to make the whole GaLe/Gajevy thing advance slowly. Thus chapter isnt intended to focus mainly on Gajeel and Levy since its the start of my story but I will make it focus more and more on them as it advances.**

**Hope you all enjoy this story and that it please you!**

**Buh-bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm using my laptop as my attempt to use my phone was disastrous. I'm working hard on making the story progress slow but at a good rhythm because I know how confusing a fanfic can be if it **

**appears to be rushed. Alright with nothing more to say he's chapter two for all of you! ****J**

**Chapter Two: The Samurai and Chicken vs. The Dragon and Celestial Girl**

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

The six mages with their exceed companions were nearing their destination at a very fast pace. Lucy and Gajeel were at the very front anxious to save the petite mage that was very dear to both of them. They ignored everything that would occur around them, anyone who would call out to them and they ignored keeping their eyes forward.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and the three exceeds followed closely behind them keeping a fair distance away from them so that incase they saw their opponents they could sneak away and rescue the pipsqueak. They unlike the man known as Kurogane and the Celestial mage actually would salute the citizens that would call out to them and give them a warm smile, they felt wrong doing so but didn't want the citizens to think wrong of Fairy Tail.

Suddenly the two mages at the front stopped running which caused the others to a halt as well. They all looked at each other and nodded. Wendy Natsu, Gray, Erza, and the three exceeds all started heading towards buildings towards their sides and climbing the walls followed by running on top of the roofs. Gajeel and Lucy gave each other a quick glance an continued running forward in the direction they were heading. They didn't stop for anything they continued eyes forward and determined.

"Gajeel, we'll save her right?'

"Yea Blondie, we'll get'er back no matter what."

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

A giant chicken man was walking towards what appeared to be a dog dressed as a samurai slowly with his arms crossed, "So tell me Kawazu did you tie up that runt?"

"Yea Yomazu I did, she's tied up good so there is no way that she can untie herself when she wakes up from that beating we gave her peron."

"Good now we just wait for that rusted screw eater to finish our revenge for what they did on Tenroujima." He unsheathed his katana and analyzed it with aw, 'Soon my beautiful, you shall have your revenge soon."

"I just hope that the one who began eating my eggs doesn't tag along." Yomazu turned to look at his partner and slapped him behind the head for what he had just said, "Hey I'm just saying that wasn't cool at all peron!" The two animal like mages kept arguing for awhile.

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

At the other side of the building was a tiny small mage tied up from both her hand and feet. She had blood coming out from some injuries that had been inflicted on her by her assailants. She was half gone but still able to hear the two villains arguing. Their shouts were loud and annoying to hear. She felt that this was her opportunity to escape and tried to wiggle her hand and feet free from the ropes that imprisoned her. Her attempts failed her so she tried to burn the ones on her hand off. The word fire appeared behind but then quickly vanished, "Th-these ropes,… m-must be keeping m-me from using my m-magic" she coughed.

"Jet, Droy…. Lu-chan somebody please come to help me…" her vision began to darken little by little when finally her vision was completely gone, she closed her eyes…., "This is the e-end for m-me," she said weakly. Images of her friends started to show up in her head. She saw all the members of Fairy Tail laughing and smiling, later she saw the speed running mage Jet. Droy , the gardening mage. Lucy Heartfilia, the mage with celestial beings and powers by her side. And Finally Gajeel, also known as Kurogane, the mage she used to fear but now was dear to her. Tears formed inside her closed eyelids, she blinked and let the tears escape, "I'll miss every single one of you."

"Levy-chan!"

"Shrimp!'

She opened her eyes immediately her vision had suddenly returned to her and she analyzed her surroundings hoping to see the people who had just shouted for her. She frantically started shaking and moving her body in all kinds of movements to free herself but her attempts were worthless, no results.

"Give us Levy-chan now!'

The little blunette recognized that voice no one had a voice like her's, "Lu-chan!" she shouted, coughing right after that. Once she was better , "Lu-chan can you hear me?!" No response full of disappointment she looked down to the floor.

"We're taking Shorty back with us! Now give her back before I beat you guys up merciless again!"

She once again looked up when she heard that voice, "G-gajeel, Gajeel is here," she said to herself in her head.

"If you want the weak rat back you'll have to fight us first!"

"Fine, we'll fight you and beat you up if it means we get Levy-chan back!'

"It'll be a two versus two fight, winner gets to keep her, peron."

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

Four mages were standing, two of in front of another two with fierce faces. The two animalistic mages looked ready to kill whatever stood in front of them. The Fairy Tail mages in front of them only had one thing in their heads, _rescue Levy even if it means our death!_ None of them were going to back down of the fight that was unavoidable.

"Very well you mother fuckers want to fight, you're fucking on!" shouted the studded mage. The celestial mage next to him nodded in agreement with what her partner had just said and had a golden key in her hand.

Yomazu drew his sword and then slashed at the blonde's hand. His sword was put at a halt by a iron club that had suddenly appeared in between his sword and the blonde, "No cheap shots," Yomazu's eyes met red eyes that looked ready to murder him, "For this, you're really going to suffer!" he shouted,

"Iron-Dragon sword!' the iron club suddenly grew spikes and made a menacing sound. Metal meeting metal was heard and the two were engaged in a fierce battle sword clashing against sword, sparks flying every time they collided.

Lucy stared straight at the giant chicken in front of her and began to wave her key, "Open Gate of The Lion, Loke!"

A bright light starting shinning and after it dimmed out a tall young man appeared in a suit with his hair styled almost like a lion's mane and also wore some glasses. On his hands he had some rings which he was fixing, "Hey Lucy you called?"

The big bosomed girl grabbed the whip that was attached to her belt and readied it for battle, "Loke, let's teach this bird brain to not mess with Fairy Tail!"

Her celestial spirit slowly started walking towards his opponent, his rings giving off a bright golden shine that was blinding., "Lion's Brilliance!"

The light took the opposing mage's eyesight, his key holder then pulled out her whip and swung it towards her opponent. She had him tied up and that's when Loke started to run towards him, "Regulus Gatling Impact!" he punched the avian mage multiple times finally the blonde released her enemy from her whip's hold and Loke threw the final punch which sent the chicken flying towards a wall.

Gajeel and Yomazu continued with their battle both slashing towards one another when suddenly words in eastern language appeared on top of the samurai dog's sword. Gajeel recognized this attack and made his iron scales appear immediately.

A maniacal laugh followed after the impact had hit the Iron Dragon-Slayer, "Nice of you to remember my magic, I would've thought you had forgotten about it by now, this same spell is the one who cut through your scales last time we fought…" he paused at what he was saying , "Zan" he gave an evil smile and once again struck at Gajeel. The blow had hit mostly iron scales but also managed to hit some flesh. Blood was now dripping from where he had been hit but he didn't feel the pain at all, the adrenaline in his body forbade him from feeling any pain, the only thing his body felt at the moment was his mind telling him, _"Save the Shrimp."_

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

"Do you really think something like that could defeat me? Peron."

Lucy took a step backwards as she saw the mage in front of her stand up on his two legs_**(talons I don't know what to say about him). **_He began to walk towards the blonde, one step at the time. His voice was calm but his face had kill all over it. He inhaled some air and then "Egg Buster!"

Several eggs started heading to Lucy at full speed. She fell to her knees and she covered herself to take the hit but when she wasn't hit she looked up and saw that Loke had jumped in front of her and took the hit for her, "L-loke are you ok?"

He wasn't moving he stood still arms spread apart and glasses cracked, "I'm your knight in shining armor don't ever forget it Lu." He vanished into thin air returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Thank you Loke," She got up and took another key of her's, "Open Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

A giant cow had appeared waving it's axe and mooing signaling it was ready for battle, "Hiya Lucy, you're outfit is maken ya look totally smoken today," he looked at the blonde and winked at her.

"Now's not the time for this Taurus! We're in a fight." She pointed at her opponent in front of her and the cow followed her finger.

"Well this is going to be fun," he smiled at hardened his grip on the axe he carried. He sprinted to the opposing mage in front and swung his weapon, "This is all for miss Lucy!" The axe cut a wound open on its target and blood could be seen dripping from it. The Celestial bull catched a glimpse of the crimson red liquid and a huge grin managed to appear on his face, "Guess you don't know how to dodge my sweet mooooves now."

He swung the axe once again but this time the evil chicken managed to fully dodge it which surprised Taurus, "Come on Peron, is that all you got? Swinging an axe back and forth?"

Taurus, now becoming furious began to swing his mighty axe back and forth continuously not taking a break. Kawazu saw this as his opportunity and grinned, "Egg Wall!" He spit out a bunch of eggs piled on top of each other out which exploded shortly after causing the weapon in the spirits hand to get stuck in it.

The Chicken somehow at a speed that made it looked like he teleported appeared behind. Lucy saw this and whipped her whip at the avian mage. It wrapped around his neck which was slowly choking him, she felt him tugging the weapon trying to break free of it grip, "You aren't going to hurt another one of my friends!" she shouted while pulling harder on her whip which caused the victim to tug harder, "Not while I'm still here!" She felt that her opponent had stopped moving and looked towards the direction where he was.

She saw her long time celestial partner carrying a body in his arms she covered her mouth with her hands and slowly began to shake. She once again fell on her knees and hugged herself, looking at the floor she finally grew the strength to ask, "I-is he…" she looked up at the bull who shook knowing what the last word was. She began to weep and yell while her stomach was turning and doing flips at the thought that she almost killed someone.

"I'm surprised he lived."

Lucy looked up at her spirit and gave him a questioning look. Taurus noticed this, "He would've died if I wouldn't have freed at the moment I did. That's why you stopped feeling him struggle." he explained.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Lucy turned to look at her comrade who was still engaged in battle against his opponent.

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

Four mages were crawling through the vents following the exceed companions that were with them. They were crawling fast but at the same slow enough to not make a lot of noise. Everytime they saw an opening they would look through small vent protection screen hoping that they'd see a glimpse of the script mage they all loved. Erza was the most desperate in finding the mage fearing that they would be too late.

"Hey Erza look at this," she heard a small cutesy voice tell her.

She looked at the tiny blue cat that was pointing at one of the vent openings a did just as told. She saw a bundle of bright blue sitting on a chair struggling to free herself from the ropes that bounded both of her wrists together. She tackled the vent protector and knocked it off from where it was causing it to make a loud noise when it landed on the floor.

She was the first one to jump out and ran towards Levy. The red head examined the tiny girl in front of her and couldn't believe her eyes of how beat up she looked. As on instinct she clutched her hands into fists, "Wendy come down here fast!" she shouted and slowly walked behind the blunette on the chair to untie her.

When she was finally free she got up from the chair but immediately felt light headed and fell forwards.

Gray ran to catch and as he cradled her and positioned himself to sit down. He leaned her body forward so she would be sitting as well and moved a strand of lost hair away from her eyes. Wendy then sat on her knees and examined her body toughly, she saw many bruises on her body as well as blood coming out of wounds.

Natsu also examined his guild mate and his blood began to boil more than usual seeing her hurt badly, "Wendy, can you heal all those wounds?"

"I can but…" She paused and lowering her head.

"But what?" demanded the requip mage.

Wendy jumped up when the S-class wizard shouted because she wasn't used to being yelled at. Once she had time to explain she began to talk, "I can heal her wounds but her wounds are too deep to be healed just with my sky magic, I think it'll be best if we take her to Porlyusica before we start any kind of healing."

"You aren't going to hurt another one of my friends, not while I'm still here!" they heard from the outside.

"Th-that was Lu-chan's voice…."

Everyone turned to look at the person who had weakishly said that. She cupped one of Gray's hand with both of her's and gave him a weak but meaningful smile, "D-don't worry about her, sh-she's with Gajeel right?" everyone nodded at her, "She'll b-be fine, G-gajeel won't let a-anyone hurt her."

Natsu then walked up to where she and Gray were and sat down next to her. He put one arm on her back and slid his other one under her legs to pick her up bridal style. He gave her a wide smile showing of his teeth, "You really trust the metal brain huh?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him a warm smile back, "H-he always protects m-me from harm, so I trust h-him to protect my best f-friend as well." she was blushing when she finished her sentence.

"It sounds like the fight is over, I hear no more noise coming from the outside."

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

"Iron Dragon Roar!" a gray tornado came out shooting towards his opponent in front of him but was blocked by the very same sword that cut through his scales. Gajeel was beginning to get frustrated that he wasn't landing fatal blows on his enemy and that made him angry.

"Are you going to give up scum bag?"

"I ain't never gonna give up to you!"

"Very well, have it your way." The samurai dog grew a huge grin on his face and spelled something in the air.

Gajeel was finally able to read it he saw the word "_Kan_" spelled out. He quickly shielded himself with his arms. He got hit by the beam of energy and got thrown back but managed to land on his feet.

"That's it you're fucking animal like ass has gotten on my last nerve!" Gajeel put both of his hands up in the air together and had a menacing look on his face, "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" he swiped his sword down to floor which caused a beam that destroyed anything in it's path to appear and as it was heading towards Yomazu.

When everything was over and the air was finally cleared from the dust that the attack had caused to appear. Kurogane saw his opponent unconscious on the floor, his sword out of reach distance.

Lucy slowly walked towards where her guild mate was and stayed hidden behind his muscular figure. She put one hand on one of his shoulder, which he felt was shaking. When she finally grew the courage to talk she exhaled the breath she was holding in, "I-is he…" she still couldn't bring herself into saying the last word.

Gajeel took a step forward and continued doing so while simultaneously making iron restraints to hold the enemy down, "He ain't he's just knocked out, I'll let the Magic Council take care of him." Lucy sighed in relief.

When Gajeel was done putting the restraints on the knocked out Yomazu, he was able to hear some weeping coming from where the blonde was at. He sighed and walked towards her but was suddenly stopped.

"Oi, Lucy, Metal brain!"

Both mages turned to look at the face of that familiar voice. They saw their exceed friends floating in the air, Wendy in front of Erza smiling and her hands behind her back, the red head with her arms crossed in front of her, Gray waving towards them, and Natsu with his signature smile that made him bare his teeth. But what caught their attention the most was the new figure with them, she had blue hair, and an orange dress with white trimming.

They felt their body fill with joy, before they even realized they were already running towards their friends at full speed.

Gajeel was the first one to reach them. He took Levy from Natsu's arms but still had her in bridal style. He made a huge goofy grin at the girl in his arms and gave her his well known laugh, "_Gihi_". The girl giggled at this and managed to hug him even with the pain that was running through her body. Once she had release him from the hug she smiled at him and leaned to peck on the cheeck, "Thank you," she said in a low voice so no one could hear her.

"I'll do anything for ya shrimp." he replied.

She blushed at his reply but just nodded her head and hugged him once again, this time for a longer time, "I guess I owe you twice for saving me from them." she whispered to him.

"Just remember what I told you," she released her hug to look at his face. His eyes now were filled with warmth, something that was rarely ever seen on this man, "don't leave my side."

They stared at each other for awhile until they were interrupted by Lucy swinging her arms around Levy and hugging her tightly. The blonde was not saying any words but was weeping and weeping so loudly that it was getting on Gajeel's nerve and preventing anyone from hearing the petite girl whining from pain. When he decided that he finally had enough of it he took some steps back to free the injured bookworm from the celestial wizard's embrace.

The brown eyed blonde stayed in place and wiped some of the tears coming from her eyes, "S-sorry Levy-chan, I'm just so glad that we were able to help you." She smiled at her friend, but then finally realized her injuries and her smile disappeared.

Out of nowhere they were able to hear a couple foot steps heading towards them. They recognized the guy in the front, "Lahar!" shouted Erza.

"Good day Fairy Tail, I'm here to take the ex Grimoire Heart members into custody of the Magic Council." said the man while fixing his glasses.

"They're over there," Gajeel signaled moving his head in the direction of the two passed out bodies. Lahar nodded in appreciation and signaled for his men to go fetch the two criminals.

"Your master notified us of what was going on." he proceeded into saying.

"Just make sure they don't hurt anyone ever again!" shouted the blonde.

They heard Levy beginning to make painful noises, "Gajeel, you and Wendy take Levy to the guild and tell gramps to call Porlyusica. We'll stay here and make sure those two are taken away."

Gajeel nodded, "Hey kid you go on ahead of me and tell them to ready a bed in the infirmary room."

"Right, come on Carla let's go!" Shouted the little girl. Her exceed partner understood. She picked up the sky maiden and flew off towards the direction where they're guild was located.

"Gajeel…" said a weak voice before coughing.

The Iron Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth and looked at the direction where his other fellow dragon slayer had gone off, "Lily, you go on ahead of us." He looked down at the girl in his arms and grew with worry. Her face was red and she was shaking a lot, _"Hold on Shrimp, we'll be in the guild shortly."_ he took off at that moment.

**Ok so I watch both dubbed and subbed version of the anime so I get confused when it comes to Charle/Carla so there will be times I say Charle and others where I type Carla. Also I feel like this chapter had a lot of repetition but I am new to writing stories and hope on getting better at describing things and explaining things. Love ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

He was running at full speed. The tiny frame laying on his chest shaking more and more as the seconds progressed. He was getting frantic, he wanted to run faster but he couldn't while carrying her. He kept running not stopping for anything. He would hear people call his name but he would ignore. He would trip with one thing or another but that never caused him to fall only loose his balance for a little. He continued on his path looking in front of him, and occasionally at the girl in his arms. He ran and ran not giving up. At this moment he was thankful for his enhanced speed because if he didn't have it he was sure he would take longer.

At last after thirty minutes of non-stop running it was in his sight, Fairy Tail. He ran towards the main entrance and barged the door open. Everyone turned to look at him and their eyes grew wide when the saw the beat up mage in his arms. He examined the room to see if he could see Wendy, his fellow dragon slayer but she wasn't insight. He then saw that the script mages teammates coming his way.

He gave them a menacing glare and they took the hint. They began to head back to the usual table where they always sat. They quickly turned around and head motioned Gajeel to go upstairs to the infirmary room.

He stormed off to the stairs and started climbing them. When he reached the top he saw Mirajane, the guild's bar tender outside a door smiling at him. He slowly started walking towards her, when he was finally in front of her she opened the door and Wendy instantly came in sight. She was fluffing a pillow on one of the beds while their guild's medicinal advisor, Porlyusica was sitting at a table organizing her medical herbs.

The little dragon slayer walked up to the bigger dragon slayer and smiled up at him, "Bring Levy over here." she began walking to the bed that she was fixing a few seconds ago and moved the sheets for the blunette.

The studded mage gently placed the girl in his arms on the bed and carefully moved a strand of hair away from her eyes. Porlyusica slowly walked towards him and gave him a terrifying glance. Gajeel looked up at her for a few seconds when finally, "What?"

"Get out of here boy! I don't want anyone here but Wendy!" she demanded.

"I ain't gonna leave her here! I want to stay and help heal her up!" he retorted.

Porlyusica smacked him behind the head and stared for a while. After about ten seconds she turned towards Mira who was patiently waiting by the door, "Take him with you girl, I'll tell you when people can come up and see her."

Mira walked up to Gajeel and pulled him by the arm slowly taking him out of the room. When they had finally exited the room Mira threw him on the floor and made a mad face at him, one that was rarely ever seen on this woman so you knew it was serious. The iron mage got up and only made a _tch_ sound walking away. The demon girl crossed her arms and sighed as she slowly walked behind him.

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

Wendy and Porlyusica each stood at opposite sides of the bed from each other looking at the poor girl in front of them. Wendy slowly leaned in towards Levy and placed a hand on her head rubbing her forehead with her thumb. She the realized that the girl's temperature felt higher than usual but that she was shaking at the same time.

"I-I'm cold," said the script mage slowly trying to pull the sheets over herself. The pink haired woman stopped her. Levy looked up at the woman weakly but with pleading eyes.

"You have a fever fool," she was taking the blanket off of the bed so that Levy wouldn't try to cover herself again and placed the back of her hand on her forehead to see exactly how high her temperature was. Shortly after she walked up to her herbs and started mixing some in a bowl smashing them while doing so. She then got some boiling water and threw the smashed herbs in it while still mixing them. Five minutes passed and she poured them in a coffee mug. The robed woman walked to the sink to wet a piece of cloth and then walked up to Levy.

She sat down on a chair that was next to the bed, placing the wet cloth on the short girl's forehead and then handing her the drink she had just prepared, "Here take this, you'll feel better after you rest." Levy did as she was told and took the drink form Porlyusica's hand slowly drinking the hot drink.

"Wendy please examine her with your magic carefully for me."

The pigtailed girl put her hand over the injured girl and slowly went to examine her body. Levy was still drinking her drink but felt a bit of a soothing feeling on herself as Wendy continued examining her. A gentle humming sound escaped from Levy which caused the sky sorceress to smile. When she finished she let hands fall to her side.

"Well?" asked the pink haired woman.

"She seems to be less injured now then from when I checked her earlier," replied Wendy.

Wendy was the only person, besides Makarov that Porlyusica tolerated so she showed a softer side towards her. She looked at the girl and smiled at her, "Because the drink I gave this girl heals her from the inside as well as her fever," replied the old woman, "Which means you can heal her with your sky magic now to get rid of those horrible wounds and bruises." she continued.

Wendy made a gleeful face and quickly began using her sky healing magic on her fellow guild mate. Once again the soothing feeling started in Levy's body and she let out a delighted _hmmm_ sound. When the sky dragon slayer was done she looked at Porlyusica who just nodded in approvement.

The girl clasped her hands together and hugged the robed woman. The woman just smiled and motioned for the girl to leave the room which Wendy obeyed.

"Is there something wrong?" questioned the blunette placing her coffee mug on the bureau next to the bed.

"There is nothing wrong child, we're just finished healing you so there is no need for her to stay here," Porlyusica got up from her chair and stopped at the door, "Besides Makarov wants to talk to all of them," she turned to the blunette, "Rest for now, I'll let people come see you in an hour or two." at last Levy heard the door shut and curled up into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Thanks everyone for saving me," she said in a low voice, images of the people who had rescued her came into her mind as well as the exceeds the helped out, "I'll make it up all you." she closed her eyes and the last image she saw was of Gajeel carrying her in his arms.

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

Everything was back to normal inside the main hall of Fairy Tail, people drinking, arguing, and talking while having a good time. The team who had left to go on a rescue mission were back and were being interrogated by Jet and Droy. Wendy was quickly checking over Lucy to make sure she had no big injuries, while Gajeel was near them leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, one of them being bandaged from the fight.

"Did those guys pay good for what they did to our Levy?!" questioned the two Shadow Gear members together.

Hearing them say _"our Levy"_ made Gajeel's blood boil but he had no idea why. He leaned off of the wall where he was and walked up to the group. He put one hand on one shoulder of each of the guys and they turned to look at him. They saw that his face was emotionless so they couldn't read what exactly he was planning on doing. He walked in the middle of them and took a seat next in the middle of Gray and Lucy.

"Those bastards paid for what they did, alright." He was looking down at the table.

"Y-you didn't take it too far did you?" asked Jet slamming the table.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD DO YOU THINK I AM!"

"Jet, Droy that's enough!"

Everyone turned back to look at Makarov behind their group with Mirajane next to him. The speed mage and the plant mage both walked away from the group together. Makarov walked to the group sitting at the table, he examined every single one of this children thoroughly.

"Thank you for bringing dear Levy back to her family."

"You should mostly be thanking Gajeel and Lucy Master, they are the ones who did most of the work," replied Erza taking a bite of her strawberry cake.

The short man looked at Lucy and then at Gajeel, then finally nodded at them. He then turned to Wendy who was sitting to Lucy's other side and walked up to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, "Thank you my dear for helping heal her."

"You shouldn't be thanking me Master, I did what anybody else would've done."

Porlyusica walked up to the group with the same serious face she always had. She stood where the old man and bartender were standing, "The girl will be fine, she just needs to rest now." She looked down at Makarov, "People can visit her in about half an hour." She walked towards the main entrance of the hall that was being blocked by Bisca, Alzack and Asuka talking.

"MOVE OUT OF MY FOOLS! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO LEAVE!"

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

For the thirty minutes that remained for Levy to be able to get visitors went by very slow. Nothing that interested the man was occurring, Lily was no where to be found and Juvia wasn't around to have a conversation with him. He cursed himself for not being a sociable person so he just walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

Mira was cleaning the glasses that had recently been used, while Kinana was taking Cana and Macao's orders. The platinum blonde then walked to the studded raven head and gave him a cheerful smile, "What can I get you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Just get me a beer," he put his arms on the counter and then laid his head on his arms. Mira walked away from him to fetch his beer. When she returned she made it slide on the counter top and hit his arm. He grabbed the beer and took a sip of it then slamming it back on the counter followed by a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, it's just that I don't know many people to talk to in this guild so I got nothing to do," he replied.

The take over mage giggled into one of her hands and started to clean the countertop. She wiped big and slow circles on top of it and Gajeel followed the rag which she was using to clean with his eyes. Mira then took her focus off of her doings and stared at the studded mage. He kept looking at the rag even though it was not moving any longer and made a grunting noise.

He got up from the stool he was sitting on and walked out of the guild hall slamming the doors open. He still had his beer bottle in his hand and he kept walking away from the guild at a fast pace. _"Stupid, stupid man!" _he kept repeating in his head.

"_You couldn't protect her from two fools like them!"_ he bumped into a girl that was walking the opposite direction of him and knocked her down. He looked at in her eyes and leaned down, "What you lookin' at?" he asked menacingly. The girl had light golden brown hair and bright olive green eyes that were filled with warmth. Her skin color was a fair light tone and she stood about the same height as Levy. Her hair style was a messy side braid and she was wearing a tight striped dress that was dark grey, red, and white. The dress had a jean vest on top of it, she wore boots that reached a bit above her ankles and had a bag hanging on her right shoulder.

The girl who appeared to be a little younger than the man got up and began cleaning her behind and she had landed flat on it. When she was done she turned to look back the dragon slayer giving him a warm smile. Her eyes and smile reminded him a lot of the Shrimp and he couldn't help but pull her into a hug. The girl was shocked trying to pull away but the mages embrace was too strong for her to escape.

He kept her in his embrace for awhile until he realized he was hugging a complete stranger, He pushed her away and gave her his back.

The girl puffed up her cheeks of anger and stomped her foot on the ground, "Hey what's your big problem you brute?!"

"Tch, it's wasn't my intention, ya just reminded me of someone," he turned around to look at her and began ruffling her hair.

The girl blushed when she heard him say that. She walked to a bench that was near them, Gajeel following her with his eyes and then she sat down, "Do you want to talk about it?" she was patting the bench signaling the dragon slayer to take a seat next to her.

Gajeel turned to the opposite direction of where she was and stood still as rock for awhile. There was silence in the air, for some reason civilians weren't in the area at the moment so everything was lonely as well. The girl stared at the man who was like a statue at the moment. She sighed and got up from where she was sitting, "Well looks like you don't wanna talk at all so see ya pal."

She started walking away when she heard the man, "I'm such an idiot!" followed by the noise of a bottle shattering and she quickly turned around to see what was going on.

Gajeel was on his knees. He was weeping into the side of his arm and punching the ground with his fist. She stood there amazed that a man with the such a tough appearance was crying. She slowly took steps towards him and then she got on her knees behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and embraced him into a hug.

"I-I wasn't fast enough to protect her… she got hurt because I was too slow."

The girl stood still, not letting him go. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face into his black mane. He kept crying but was no longer punching the ground, "H-how can I have the nerve of sayin' that I'll protect her when I just failed at."

"You're from Fairy Tail aren't you?"

The iron mage felt the girl unwrap her arms from around his neck and then heard her stand to her feet. He turned to look at her and saw she had a bright smile full of warmth. She took a few steps back and then the iron mage also stood up.

"Where is she?" she paused, "Who is she? Is she ok?"

Gajeel was slient for a moment thinking if he should answer the question that this girl that he had barely had asked him.

"Tch, why would I answer ya if I don't even know your name squirt, gihi," he gave her a toothy smile.

"M-my name?" she started to look nervous, 'If I tell you my name, will you answer my questions?"

The long haired man nodded his head. The girl sighed, "My name is Lana, Lana Acquanetta… now it's your turn to answer my questions."

"First things first squirt, my name is Gajeel," he gave her another toothy smile and ruffled her hair again, "as for your questions well, her name is Levy, and she's at the guild hall recovering."

Lana gave Gajeel another one of her smiles and jumped to hug him from happiness. When she released him she grabbed his hand and started pulling him, "Come on, we have to get you to the guild so you can tell her how you feel!" she shouted with joy.

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

The blue haired girl opened her eyes to see a blonde girl in front of her dabbing a piece of wet cloth on her forehead. Levy yawned and then stretched her arms out as she woke up. She shared one of her signature warm smiles with her blonde bosomed friend both girls started to giggle.

"I'm glad you're fine Levy-chan, I was worried about you."

"Thanks Lu-chan…" the girl stopped at what she was saying remembering the event that had happened earlier that day, "Thanks for everything, for fighting for my freedom, and being worried."

"No problem," Lucy then grew an evil grin on her face and began snickering.

"W-what are you laughing about?"

"Since when do you give the big ol' iron dragon kisses on the cheek Levy-chan?"

Levy's face began to grow red at the question, she reached to grab the glass of water that Lucy had prepared for her before she woke up and gulped it down. Lucy began to laugh louder and harder and the girl's action. Levy only gave her friend a death stare even though her cheeks were still red which didn't really help to threaten the laughing girl.

"Lu-Lu-chan that's enough…" she said embarrassed.

Lucy tried her best to stop her laughter but she couldn't manage and continued laughing, "I'm sorry Levy-chan, I'm really trying to but I can't stop." she said in between laughter. She clutched her stomach as her laughter continued.

When the script mage had enough of the laughter an idea popped into her head and she gave her friend a devious look, "So Lu-chan how are things with you and Natsu?"

Lucy immediately stopped her laughter after that and placed both of her hand on top of Levy's mouth, "Sssshhh" she pointed at the door that was still open with one of her hands and then removed her other hand from Levy's lips, "He might hear you," she whispered.

"Oh but you sure didn't mind him hearing you ask me that question huh?" the word mage crossed her arms while asking. Both girls became silent after that. Ten seconds later both girls looked at each other and began laughing together.

After the laughter began to die down both the girls shared warms smiles with one another and Lucy gave her friend a hug. The blunettte began to sob in the blonde's embrace staining her clothing with tears, "It's ok Levy-chan," she started to rub circles on her friend's back, "The magic council took care of those guys and they are under arrest now." She pushed her friend back and her hands still on the petite girl's shoulder.

Levy proceeded into wiping the tears away from her eye with the back on her hands and nodded at what her friend had just said, "I-is Gajeel here?" When she asked the question she immediately regretted it because her friend made a teasing look on her face, "I-it's not what you think Lu-chan! I-I just want to thank him for everything!"

"I know Levy-chan, I'm just goofing off," the celestial mage took a seat on the chair next to the bed, "But he left the guild about two hours ago and no one has seen him since."

As if on cue they heard someone grunt by the door and turned to look at him. It was Gajeel leaning on the door opening with his arms crossed. Lucy got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked out the door. She paused in front of Gajeel but then continued walking.

When the blonde was finally out of the room the iron mage closed the door and walked up to the bed that the script mage was on. He sat on the bed and tuck a strand on loose hair behind the bluenette's ear. The script mage blushed at his action and quickly hid herself completely under the sheets waiting for her face to cool down.

Gajeel just smirked at the girl's action and slowly began to get a grip on the sheets. As soon as he had a firm hold on them he pulled them off of the bed and revealed the tiny mage curled up in a ball. He then leaned in towards the girl and placed one hand on each of her sides. The girl tried to release herself from his hold but was struggling. The iron mage smirked once again and began tickling her sides.

Levy began to laugh uncontrollably which caused the iron mage to let out a small, "_Gihi"_. When he was finally done he was almost on top of the girl, and she had tears coming out of her eyes from laughing.

He sat down on the chair again, "So how are ya feeling Shrimp?" He had his serious looking face again.

"I'm feeling much better now." she was repositioning herself in a sitting position on the bed. She the signaled the man for a glass of water which he obediently obeyed even though he made a growling noise at first.

As he walked away Levy analyzed his body or better yet what she could see of his body and saw that one of his arms was wrapped up in bandages with a few blood stains on them. She saw him pour the water and heard him make complaining kind of noises.

"A-are you ok Gajeel?"

He was walking back to the girl. When he arrived he handed her the glass of water and sat back down. He rubbed the part of his arm that was bandaged, "Yea it was just a scrape I got earlier."

Levy set the glass down and grabbed Gajeel's arm from where it was wrapped up and she put her forehead on it, "I'm sorry Gajeel it was all my fault!" she could feel tears starting to come down her eyes, "If only I was stronger you and Lu-chan wouldn't have gotten hurt." She was now completely sobbing she let go of Gajeel's arms and covered her face with her hands.

"Tch, you've got to be kiddin me."

Levy looked up with her eyes puffy and red. Tears were still coming down her face, "What do you mean with you've got to be KIDDING me?" She had a habit of emphasizing the words that Gajeel wouldn't fully pronounce right. She kept her sweet hazel eyes on his cold emotionless red eyes. She puffed up her cheeks and her eyes began to show a slight amount of annoyance.

"Gihi, it's always fun seeing your cheeks puff up Shrimp, make you look like a mad chibi kitten." With that remark earned the iron slayer a punch on his arms.

She then jumped to be seated on her knees on the bed and put her face about three inches away from Gajeel's. She stared him down and he stared right back at her. Neither of them were giving up, Gajeel because he was used to stare downs with his fellow dragon slaying rival Natsu, and Levy would never give up against Gajeel.

**Well this is chapter three for all of ya'll. I'm going to be on winter break soon so hopefully I remember to update the story more frequently as I'm not doing so right now. Well buh-bye for now guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Promise You Won't Leave Me**

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

The iron mage and the script mage continued on with their stare down. They weren't giving up to one another and their faces were getting closer and closer together. Finally their noses had bumped into one another, the blue head began to blush. Their lips were close to coming into contact and Gajeel slowly began to raise his hands to cup Levy's face.

He pulled her lips towards his and started to share a kiss with the girl he now lived to protect.

The blunette eyes widened. Her cheeks began to burn but she slowly started to correspond to him. She lifted her arms and gently wrapped them around his neck and pull herself closer to his body.

Gajeel took his hands off of her face and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer than she already was.

Their kiss continued and Levy began to let herself be softly pushed onto the bed. The iron mage felt himself getting pulled onto the bed along with the girl so he placed his free hand on the bed to not let his entire weight land on her small figure. When they least expected it Levy was laying on the bed on her back and Gajeel was on top of her.

It was about two minutes since their kiss had begun and the script mage was the first one to snap out of the moment. She removed her arms from around the studded man's neck and placed her hands on his chest. At first she was astounded on how hard his chest was and blushed a little but then pushed him away from her face.

Gajeel just made a growling noise and let his body fall sideways to lay next to Levy, "What's wrong Lev?"

The blunette blushed when he called her that since he always addressed her as shrimp, or shorty. She giggled into one of her hands and then got up be sitting on her knees, "So what does this make us now?"

Gajeel pushed himself up and was leaning on his elbows to support his weight, "Gihi, what do ya think it does Shrimp?" He then sat down crossing his legs and put a hand on top of her head and started ruffling her hair. She giggled and pushed his arm off of her head. The dragon mage sighed and pulled her into a hug. He buried his face into the curve of her neck and the script mage hugged him back.

"Promise me…"

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me," he paused and hugged her even tighter, "promise you won't ever leave me… please."

She pushed herself away from him. He was facing down, "Gajeel look at me."

He did as he was told. Her big warm hazel eyes looked as mesmerizing as he always thought they did. In his thoughts he would always say to himself that he could look into them all day. She smiled at him and lifted herself so she could give him a peck on his forehead, "I promise," she grabbed one of his hands with both of hers and smiled once again.

Gajeel got up from the bed, freed his hand from Levy's and sat on the side with his feet on the ground. Levy hugged him from behind and then kissed him on cheek. Gajeel grinned and then got up from the bed. He was still giving Levy his back and took a deep breath in then let it out. The script mage made a confused face.

"Is something wrong Gajeel?"

The studded mage turned around and ruffled the girl's hair. Levy tilted her head to side and made a puppy looking confused face. Gajeel grinned at her action and let out his signature laugh "_Gihi_." He started to walk to the door but ran quickly to the bed. He leaned forward and looked at his Shrimp straight in the eyes, "See ya later," he leaned in a little more and shared another kiss with his now lover.

When they were finished Levy's face grew red again but not as bright as it would before and the iron mage ran straight out the door.

The script mage laid down on the bed, covering herself with the blankets. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes.

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

_It was a sunny day in Magnolia and everything was quiet and serene. Birds were flying from left to right, right to left, and all other kinds of directions. There was a certain young woman walking down the streets with her faces buried into the book in front of her. People who would pass by her already knew this young lady as Fairy Tail's Bookworm so they carefully moved themselves out of her way so they would not crash into one another._

_She was so lost within her reading that she didn't hear when two familiar voices were calling out her name._

"_Levy! Hey Levy, wait for us!"_

_Still didn't pay attention to those calling her name. Until finally she felt herself stop walking. She raised her head to look at her shoulder and she saw the hand of someone there. She turned around a little more to see the face of her good friend Jet, giving her a toothy smile. She then turned to her other side to see her other friend, Droy smiling at her as well._

_She gave them each a warm smile and closed her book. She took a deep breath and also closed her eyes. _

_When she opened them everything was dark and her two friends were not there with her, and everything even the streets were empty. She kept looking back and forth. She started to sprint forward to see if they had walked ahead of her but nothing. She kept going forward until she reached a dead end. As in instinct she took a few steps backwards, she felt her back touch something sharp and she gasped._

_Suddenly, she felt the sharp object was no longer on her back and she was about to run away when somebody cuffed their hands on top of her mouth._

_She rose both of her hands to try and pull the hands off of her when she heard someone, "Shh, you wouldn't want us to kill you here now would you?" the voice whispered into her ear._

"_I still don't understand why you wanted to go after her and not the grumpy looking dude Yomazu. This one didn't even cause that much damage to us, pe-peron."_

"_Because Kawazu, this one is the bait to bring the other one to us without going through the trouble of having to look for him."_

_Suddenly she felt herself getting dragged and being taken to another location. She struggled to free herself but even with all her efforts she couldn't break herself loose._

"_Do you have the letter to send to them Kawazu?"_

"_I got it right here, pe-peron."_

_When she least expected it, someone punched her on the stomach. She fell on the floor and curled herself hugging her stomach. She coughed and tried to get up only to receive a kick on the stomach once again. This sent her flying across the room and then crashing into a wall hurting her back._

_She coughed once again and this time she put her hand on the wall to help her stand up, "T-tell me?"_

_Her abductors turned to look at her. She coughed once again, "P-please tell m-me," she was struggling to say the words because of the pain she was feeling, "T-tell me w-what you w-want with m-me?" She finally finished asking her question._

_The abductor that appeared to look like a chicken and slapped her across the face. She fell on the floor once again, "We want revenge, toots," she heard the other abductor say, "We want revenge on you and the other guy as well."_

_Levy's eyes widened upon hearing this, "No, not Gajeel…" she said in her mind._

**~GaLe/GajEvy~**

"No, please don't hurt him!"

Everyone could hear the screams coming from the upper floor.

"Please do whatever you want to me but don't hurt him!"

Natsu got up from his seat and started running to go to the upstairs rooms to see what everything was about until Lucy stopped him on his tracks. He could see tears coming from her eyes that were red and puffy.

"Please Natsu, don't," she took a few steps forward and buried her face on his chest, "I want to be there for her okay."

The pink headed wizard put a hand on her head and the other around her body, "Alright Luce, but if it's something serious yell out my name."

The blonde pushed herself gently away from him and began to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She nodded her head and walked slowly upstairs. When she was outside of the room where the screams were coming from she peeked in and saw something she didn't expect.

Her blue haired friend was being hugged and relaxed by the big iron mage. He had her on his lap, was rubbing cricles on her back and had a hand placed carefully on her head. Her face was buried into his chest and she could hear her sobbing.

She then heard words come out of the dragonslayer's mouth, "There ain't nothing to be worryin' bout. I'm here and I ain't gonna leave your side, I promise ya."

The Celestial mage felt her heart fill with warmth. She placed a hand on top of her heart and knocked softly with her other hand to let her guild mates know she was there and coming in.

They both turned to look at her and Gajeel still had Levy in his arms. He signaled the blonde girl to pull a seat and sit next to them.

She did so and sat next to them, "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Levy was still sobbing and Gajeel showed signals of not letting go of her any time soon. He sighed and stood up to gently put her back on the bed. He then pulled the blankets on top of her and he saw that she tensed up when he did that.

"Please don't, I'm scared of falling asleep again…" she said in a low voice.

Lucy felt her heart shatter hearing her friend say that, she knew at the moment that a nightmare had caused her script mage friend to scream the way she was screaming. Lucy then composed herself again and looked at the iron mage first then and the bookworm, "Levy-chan, Gajeel and I will be here for you," she got up from her seat and sat on the bed edge, "Now get some rest you really need it."

Levy showed reluctance at first but slowly did as she was instructed. She curled into a ball once again and closed her eyes.

Lucy was still sitting on the bed edge, she was tucking the blunette's hair behind her ears. She sighed and turned to look at Gajeel who was still sitting on a chair in front of the bed. He was leaning back arms crossed in front of chest. He was keeping his eyes on the script mage.

The blonde sighed once again and that broke the black haired mages focus from his bookworm. He stared at her and she stared back at him. She got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the table in the room to pour herself of glass of water. She gulped it all in one sip and then proceeded to go sit on the chair next to Gajeel's.

"So what do you think she was having nightmares about that made her scream full of fear?"

The iron mage got up from his chair and walked to a wall to lean on. He ran a hand through his hair and then proceeded into taking something out of his pocket. Once he had, the girl saw it was a headband and also noticed he tightened his grip on in. The headband was a dark grey color with dragons around it that were a little lighter than the other gray. He then looked up to look at the celestial mage who had a confused expression on her face, "Probably has to do with those two fools we beat up," he told her.

Lucy looked down at the floor and could feel tears starting to make their way out of her eyes knowing that what the iron dragon had just said was true. She then heard him make movements and looked up to see what he was doing. He was putting the headband he had in his hand on.

The girl giggled to herself and gave him a thumbs up when he looked at her, "Looks good on ya'," she added.

"Shrimp gave me this headband during the magic games…" he paused. "She told me that when she saw it made her think of me immediately so that she had to buy it."

"But the headbands you were during the magic games were totally different than that one."

"This one meant a lot to me, so I wasn't gonna let it get ruined durin' fights." He then walked towards the Levy who was sound asleep, and kissed her forehead gently.

Lucy smiled. She then made a devious look on her face, "So since when is the big lug all soft and cuddly huh?"

Gajeel straightened himself, and immediately turned his head towards the blonde. He growled at her and went back to the wall he was leaning on, "What's it matter to ya'?"

Lucy got up from her chair and walked towards the door entry, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me," she gave him a warm smile and walked out of the room.

The dragonslayer went back to the chair he was sitting on and fell asleep little by little.

Everything in the room was silent for a few hours, well except for the snores coming from him once in a while. Suddenly he felt someone slightly push him back and forth. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with a pair of big hazel eyes and then a sudden tackling hug that knocked him to the floor, "Rise and shine Gajeel!"

He made a toothy grin and hugged the girl tight, "Hey Shrimp," he pecked her on the lips. He got up from the floor and then helped Levy up.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I really tried to make it interesting but I feel like it's all over the place. *sigh* Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
